What If? Vol 2 34
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * * Reality: * | Writer2_1 = Ian Akin | Penciler2_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Inker2_1 = Tom Vincent | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle2 = Dr. Doom Was a Pediatrician | Synopsis2 = Dr. Doom: pediatrician. | Appearing2 = Characters: * * A boy Reality: * | Writer3_1 = Wyatt Gwyon | Penciler3_1 = David Cullen | Inker3_1 = Sam de la Rosa | Colourist3_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Letterer3_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor3_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle3 = Wolverine Hibernated | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Reality: * | Writer4_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Penciler4_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle4 = You Were Spider-Man | Synopsis4 = You (yes YOU) were bitten by a radioactive spider and decided to fight crime in a costume as Spider-Man. Or Spider-Woman for some of you. | Appearing4 = Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * * * * * * Reality: * | Writer5_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Penciler5_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle5 = You Were the Red Skull | Synopsis5 = You (yes YOU) were the ward of Adolf Hitler and became the villainous Red Skull. | Appearing5 = Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Reality: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor6_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle6 = The Punisher Was a Hall Monitor | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Characters: * * * Sam * Kal Reality: * | Writer7_1 = Steve Buccellato | Penciler7_1 = Steve Buccellato | Inker7_1 = Hilary Barta | Colourist7_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer7_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor7_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle7 = Galactus Fought Ant Man | Synopsis7 = Galactus vs Ant-Man. | Appearing7 = Characters: * * Reality: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor8_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle8 = Spider-Man Fought the Trapster | Synopsis8 = Spider-Man battled the Trapster and they ended up gluing each other to the wall. | Appearing8 = Characters: * * Reality: * Items: * | Writer9_1 = Darren Auck | Penciler9_1 = Darren Auck | Inker9_1 = Sam DeLaRosa | Colourist9_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Letterer9_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor9_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle9 = Adventures in Spidey-Baby-Sitting | Synopsis9 = Spider-Man and Mary Jane had a mutant son named Spidey-Baby. | Appearing9 = Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * * * Other Characters: * * * Reality: * | Writer10_1 = John Rozum | Penciler10_1 = David Cullen | Inker10_1 = Andrew Pepoy | Colourist10_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer10_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor10_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle10 = Sue Storm Had Become the Visible Girl | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Characters: * ** ** ** ** Characters: * Reality: * | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = | Inker11_1 = | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | Editor11_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle11 = Marvel Published Nursery Rhymes | Synopsis11 = Spider-Man asked little Miss Muffet to hook him up with some of her curds and whey, only to frighten her away before asking what a tuffet was. | Appearing11 = Characters: * * Miss Muffet Reality: * | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = | Inker12_1 = | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | Editor12_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle12 = Industrialist Tony Stark Owned a Chain of Laundromats | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Reality: * | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = | Inker13_1 = | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = | Editor13_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle13 = Howard the Duck Was a Chicken | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Characters: * Reality: * | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = | Inker14_1 = | Colourist14_1 = | Letterer14_1 = | Editor14_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle14 = Howard the Duck Was a Pigeon | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Characters: * Reality: * | Writer15_1 = | Penciler15_1 = | Inker15_1 = | Colourist15_1 = | Letterer15_1 = | Editor15_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle15 = Howard the Duck Was a Vulture | Synopsis15 = Howard the Vulture followed a hot dog vendor in the desert. | Appearing15 = Characters: * Reality: * | Writer16_1 = | Penciler16_1 = | Inker16_1 = | Colourist16_1 = | Letterer16_1 = | Editor16_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle16 = Howard the Duck Was a Canary | Synopsis16 = Howard the Canary gets into a fight with the black cat Sylvester. | Appearing16 = Characters: * * Reality: * | Writer17_1 = | Penciler17_1 = | Inker17_1 = | Colourist17_1 = | Letterer17_1 = | Editor17_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle17 = Howard the Duck Was a Goose | Synopsis17 = Howard the Goose goosed a red-haired woman. | Appearing17 = Characters: * Reality: * | Writer18_1 = | Penciler18_1 = | Inker18_1 = | Colourist18_1 = | Letterer18_1 = | Editor18_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle18 = Ant-Man Had a Picnic | Synopsis18 = Ant-Man and Wasp had picnic, all his ants took the food. | Appearing18 = Characters: * * Reality: * | Writer19_1 = | Penciler19_1 = | Inker19_1 = | Colourist19_1 = | Letterer19_1 = | Editor19_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle19 = The Leader Decided to Buy a Hat | Synopsis19 = Leader decided to buy a hat, but could not decide whether to buy a beanie for each lobe, or just buy a sombrero. | Appearing19 = Characters: * Reality: * | Writer20_1 = | Penciler20_1 = | Inker20_1 = | Colourist20_1 = | Letterer20_1 = | Editor20_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle20 = Storm was an Air Traffic Controller | Synopsis20 = Storm became an air traffic controller but the stress of her job caused her to uncontrollably cause thunderstorms that downed planes. | Appearing20 = Characters: * Reality: * | Writer21_1 = | Penciler21_1 = | Inker21_1 = | Colourist21_1 = | Letterer21_1 = | Editor21_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle21 = The Punisher Was a Stern, Yet Fatherly Type | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Characters: * * * * * Reality: * | Writer22_1 = Steve Buccellato | Penciler22_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Inker22_1 = Steve Buccellato | Colourist22_1 = | Letterer22_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor22_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle22 = Ghost Rider Fell Asleep | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Characters: * * Unnamed police officer Reality: * | Writer23_1 = Barry Dutter | Penciler23_1 = Steve Buccellato | Inker23_1 = Steve Buccellato | Colourist23_1 = Steve Buccellato | Letterer23_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor23_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle23 = Frank Castle Had Died But His Family Had Lived | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Characters: * * * * * Reality: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}